Lost City
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key |before = << |after = >>}} Lost City is the eighth world for Plants vs. Zombies 2. The official trailer for it was released on May 22, 2015Official trailer for Lost City Part 1. The trailer shows that Lost City is set in a Mesoamerican civilization, but in a more modern exploration era. The new plants showcased in the trailer are Lava Guava, Red Stinger and Endurian. Additionally, the Basic Zombie for the world was shown, as well as the Gargantuar variant and two new special zombies: Bug Zombie and a Lost Pilot Zombie. The teaser Piñata Parties for this world commenced on May 26, 2015. It introduces the Lava Guava and Lost City Zombies along with its Conehead and Buckethead variants. The Dev Diary for Lost City Part 1 was released on May 28, 2015Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary, showing how the new plants attack, the new zombies and gold tiles that give free sun as long as they are occupied. A.K.E.E was also shown off as well as its and Red Stinger's plant food effect. New features : Gold Tiles (or sometimes called Sun Tiles) are special tiles exclusive to this world. When a plant is planted on a Gold Tile, it will give the player 50 sun, and another 50 sun after 20 seconds each time until that plant is eaten, crushed or moved by the zombies. When it happens, the Gold Tile will not produce sun anymore. Nothing special happened when the player feeds Plant Food on the plant on a Gold Tile. Game description Discover the vanished city of gold, where sun is plentiful and misplaced zombies abound! Use Special tiles for extra sun, for these treasure-seekers are no idol threat! Levels Gallery Lostcitydrawing.jpg|Someone at PopCap designing art for Lost City. Lc3.PNG|The map to Lost City as seen in the trailer. Lc4.PNG|Lost City zombie. Lc6.PNG|Lava Guava. Lc7.PNG|A Red Stinger behind a zombie. Lc8.PNG|Lost Pilot Zombie. Lc91.PNG|Endurian. Lc94.PNG|The Gargantuar of this world and a Bug Zombie, in an advertisement. Lost City Preview.png|Lost City preview. Lost City's Lawn.png|Lost City's Lawn without any Gold Tiles. 11391426 10204092292137783 6128760099191188204 n.jpg|An ad for Lost City part 2. Weird PvZ2 Lost City info pic.jpeg Snappychat.jpg|Snapdragon's head Lostnote.jpg|The note obtained after Day 15|link=Lost City - Day 15 Videos Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lost City Part 1 Coming Soon Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Theme ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿ Walkthrough :See Lost City/Walkthrough. Trivia *Lost City teaser parties display the line "It's a jungle out there," which is most likely a reference to the well-known song by Randy Newman. *Lost City is the second world not to have a unique Brain Buster. The first one was Frostbite Caves. *Lost City is the first world not to have a Gargantuar statue for its respective Gargantuar battle on its map. Instead, only its arm (made out of gold with patterns carved on) holding a World Key is seen. **Also, this is the first Gargantuar battle to have the Demonstration Mini-game soundtrack played instead of the Ultimate Battle. *Lost City, Frostbite Caves, Big Wave Beach, and Ancient Egypt are the only worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that do not have an exact time period. *The post the construction imps are on seems to have the head of a Snapdragon. *When a Lost City level ends then the player plants a plant on a Gold Tile, it will not produce sun. *If you look closely at the Lost City preview, you can see a Wall-nut behind Endurian. *EA's official website uses "Lost City of Gold" as the name of this worldAn EA blog about Lost City Part 1. *The music for Lost City's Ultimate Battle Theme uses the beginning of the Wild West Ultimate Battle Theme, and has some of the Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves or Dark Ages in the ending. **The Brainiac Maniac Music uses some of the music from the Pirate Seas version in the beginning. **It was the Lost City's Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac using in beginning with orchestral and vibraphones, and in ending with acoustic guitar. *It is the first new world since Far Future to only introduce one new gimmick. References Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Locations Category:Lost City